He's The Maneater
by Jester310
Summary: Man meets boy, but who exactly is the man-eater? Him or HIM? AU setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: He's The Man-eater (1/2)**

**Pairing: Doflamingo x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, language, grammar and LEMON.**

**Summary: Man meets boy, but who exactly is the man-eater? Him or HIM? AU setting.**

**A/N: Since many people out there take an interest with DoflamingoxLuffy pairing from the story Run Straw Hat Run and requested another one, I gladly meet their request but separated it from the story and turn it into individual.**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>

Beep, beep, beep.

"Hello?"

"Croc-chan! How's my cute little alligator doing?"

"Doflamingo…" They were separated by miles and only connected via cellphones, yet the said man could sense the pissed off look the other receiver was giving out at the moment. "… What do you want, you bird brain?"

"Fuffufufufufu… That's not very nice, Croc-chan… Is that a way to treat an old friend?"

In almost comical manner, two veins simultaneously popped on Crocodile's forehead. "First of, we're not friend. Second, I hate you! Third, I'm in the middle of bloody meeting right now so if you have nothing important to say—"

"But this is important!"

"Then?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, fuffufufuffu…"

"…"

"Croc-chan? Are you still with me?"

"I'm hanging up, Flamingo bastard. Don't call me unless you are being assault by Chupacabra."

"Wait, Croc—"

**Click.**

Doflamingo stared at the phone in disbelieve. How can Croc-chan hung up on him? From morning, he has been struck with boredom and had nothing much activity to occupy his time (because he canceled the meeting with the clients) and without Croc-chan, he has no one else to bother. Unlike his business partner, Doflamingo wasn't all that passionate with work while his subordinates do the most of the work and run the company even though he's the CEO. He couldn't even imagine himself being as dedicated as Croc-chan, conducting meetings every week while settling back comfortably into his chair at the head of the table with 'keep-this-shit-up-and-somebody's-gonna-get-fired' face. Damn, even the office boy made coffee more than he did!

The flamboyant man pouted. Since his Croc-chan didn't want to entertain him for the day and he doubted his business partner wanted to have a drink, so he might as well head home early. But before that, he needed to make a pit stop at the local supermarket to do some groceries shopping. Nothing fancy, just cartons of milk, bread, jams and butter, some assorted fruits, marshmallows and… alright the list was longer than it should have been. Shrugging, Doflamingo strode to the parking lot to find his car. It was already hard to miss the man's presence with his ten feet tall and vibrant blond hair, but now adding the bright pink color feathered coat he was wearing, even a person with 1/10 vision could see him perfectly crystal clear. His business partner a.k.a old friend (Crocodile had somehow insisted they are merely acquaintance since friend is such a strong word) never in favor with his coat. It's as though he had had just pluck out the entire victimized flamingo's feathers and glued it to his back, so Crocodile said with disgust apparent on his face. If Doflamingo remember correctly, he wore the same expression when he commented about his shit-eating grin that practically says 'I'm-in-a-pervert-mode-and-I-feel-like-molesting-underage-brats', and his always-be-there-forever-and-ever purple tinted sunglasses. At least the man never insulted his red striped white shirt and the green custom made belt in which it makes him look like a color blind person, but for Doflamingo, it was the coolest combination of color!

Then again, Croc-chan never said anything nice about him anyway.

Or compliment about his flamboyant appearance.

When he arrived at his Porsche, he circled it twice out of habit, carefully inspecting the black paint job and inspecting for any dents. Satisfied that nothing caught his eyes, he nodded dramatically and pulled open the driver-side door, sliding in and starting the car. Twice he bumped his knee with the steering wheel and once his head hit the top frame of the door causing the business tycoon to swear under his breath. Who would have thought that having a tall frame is such a pain in the ass?

That's it. He's so going to get BMW ActiveHybrid X6 after this.

A few blocks down, he spotted the local supermarket but couldn't find decent parking spot near the grocery store. At last, he pulled up his car quite a distance from the store, close to a baseball field which separated by fence. Loud multiple cheering voices met the blonds' ears as he slammed the door behind him and he could make out a bunch of what seemed like high school students playing or perhaps practicing the particular sport game. The scenery somewhat made the flamboyant man felt nostalgic.

Inside the store, Doflmingo lazily picked up all the items in his list before dumping them into the basket in his hand and returning to the counter at the front. He put the basket down on the counter and looked up at the familiar face of the clerk, a young woman around the age of 21 with a tag name 'Laki' on her uniform.

"What a CEO like you doing here when there are hours more before the office hour ends, Mr. Doflamingo?" She said with a bright smile, undeterred with the blonds' towering height, unlike the nearby customers. A year ago when she started to work at the store, she cringed not only at the man's large frame but also at his overly flamboyant clothes when she first time met Doflamingo. But as time passed and with the blonds' regular visit to the store, she became accustomed with his so-called natural look.

The blond snickered. "Fufuffufufu, I'm obviously shopping. Charming isn't?"

Laki only smiled at the man's tycoon's laidback tone as she scanned the items. "Hardly. If you keep skipping your jobs, I won't be surprise that your workers will start a riot and burn down the whole building."

"Why do think I paid them higher salary than any company out there could offer, hmm? So they would just shut up and do their work obediently." He remarked his sentence with another grin, pulling out a hundred from his wallet and handed it to her. The changes he received then shoved into his back pocket and he picked up the groceries bag without much difficulty.

"Later, Laki-chan." Doflamingo bid her goodbye as he headed out the door.

"Thank you for coming and have a nice day, Mr. Doflamingo." She replied, smiling apologetically, not for herself or Doflamingo, but for the man's subordinates who worked their asses off to support the company with the absence of their boss.

Doflamingo put the groceries into the passenger seat and walked to the other side of car, yanking the car door opened. Just as he was about to slid into the seat, Doflamingo heard a yell, causing him to pause.

"Hey mister! Watch out!"

Instinct told him that the warning was directed to him, so the tycoon turned his head towards the sources of the voice and saw two teenagers were yelling hysterically together and pointing something above his head. Doflamingo glanced upward only to see a spherical white ball was coming straight into his way.

Then it hit his head. Hard.

Multiple colors of smiling stars doing Napoleon Dynamite dance behind Doflamingo's eyes before everything went dark.

**XxXxXx DoflamingoxLuffy xXxXxX**

After hours of being in an unconscious state, Doflamingo finally woke up and felt like garbage. The most like cause was the tremendous headache striking his head like someone had just bashed his head with a brick. Instinctively, the blond touched his head only to notice something cotton-like was wrapped neatly around it and winced when the throbbing pain came back.

"Aww, fuck." Doflamingo cursed as he tried to sit up, blinking a couple of times to make out his surroundings… Rock band posters on the wall… Magazines and comics scattered on the floor… An electric guitar resting idly next to the study desk…

His room was never this plain, this bright and so youth-like.

That's because this wasn't his luxurious apartment.

Seconds later, the door was cracked open, revealing an unruly black haired, yet a very good looking man probably just reaching his twenties, in nothing but a pair of black cargo pants. His boyishness was even emphasized by the freckles on his cheeks and a well build body. Doflamingo still froze in the God-who-knew bed, his electrifying blue eyes stuck on the youth's dark brown.

The youth finally decided to break the awkward silence with a grin. "You are up I see."

"Yeah, and I feel totally like shit." Doflamingo replied hoarsely earning a snort from the other male.

"I'd expect so." He flashed out a smile with the sentence and leaned against the door frame.

"What the fuck happened?" The blond asked as he pushed the cover so it would pool on his waist and sat up. From the corner of his eye, he saw his feathered coat was hung on back the chair and his sunglasses lying on the study desk. No wonder the room looked too bright for him.

"Your head got hit by a baseball."

Baseball huh…? That's right. It's a little fuzzy, but Doflamingo could remember a nine inches in circumference sphere object coming into his way before everything went pitch black.

"You ok there mister? You're not having amnesia are you?" The black haired youth doubted a simple baseball would cause such impact, but he needed to make sure.

His train of thought was broken by the youth's suspicious tone. "What? Hell no. I remember clearly everyone I pissed off today."

"Good, there's nothing to worry then. Ah…! Wait a sec…" He paused, poking his head out of the door frame. "Luffy! Zoro! The guy woke up!"

A scampering sound was heard, accompanied by the dragging noise and added with some childish whines. Doflamingo corked an eyebrow. Not later than that, another tanned skin youth entered the room and he was dragging two males behind them, probably younger, his tattooed hands wrapped tightly around their wrists. The tanned male was as good looking as the earlier male, with his short ebony hair and some weird pattern tattoos decorating his hands, including his knuckles. But instead of having a lively expression, his was a little darker with the help of the heavy dark ring under his eyes.

"What's with that noise?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Mister Portgas… They were trying to ditch off when you said the mister here woke up but I managed to capture them." The tattooed male replied sweetly.

"No I wasn't! I was just startled and… and… anyway, I wasn't trying to run away!" One of the dragged teenagers tried to defend himself, but failed miserably.

"U-huh, really now?" He wasn't all convinced. "And you, Mister Roronoa?"

Looking at the appointed boy, Doflamingo practically had to blink a couple of time just in case if he was seeing things. Goddamit, his hair is green! It was almost look like a moss just grew on his head, though the blond had a wild guess that it was his natural hair color.

The other dragged teen flinched as he jerked his hand out of the other's grasp. "I was looking for bathroom."

"But you were heading for the front door." He pinned the boy with an amused stare.

"Because I thought it was a bathroom!"

"Considering that you have poor navigation skills really is an understatement. You can't even find the bathroom after I have labeled every door in this house with capital letters and glitters?" The unruly youth almost shout with irritation.

"Shishishishi, Zoro is stupid!" The smallest frame teen cackled.

"Shut up, Luffy! I don't want to hear that coming from someone like you!"

"Hey now you two… If you want to start a fight, at least spill some blood around."

"Law, don't encourage them. Enough both of you!"

All the bickering and shouting was making Doflamingo's not only his ears hurt but now his head was throbbing madly and the pain got worse by minutes. He was narrowly refrained from smacking these people's head straight through the wall. Is this how Crocodile feels every time the blond gets on his nerve? It's a wonder the man never strangled him in public.

"Children! Children! Do you mind shutting up? It's rude to fight in front of your parent!" Doflamingo finally snapped, but later cringed at the sudden sharp pain. "Oh damn… my head…" He groaned, messaging his bandaged forehead furiously.

"What parent?" A whisper came.

"Who knows… But I'm sure the two of you play the children part…" Another whisper.

A harsh shush managed to silent the soft voices. "Heh, sorry about that, mister…?" The unruly haired youth smiled sheepishly. The blond stared at him for a moment before his shocking blue eyes flashed brighter.

"Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Doflamingo-san then… I'm Ace." The man remarked himself and at that particular moment the tycoon just realized a tattoo was inked on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically with the "S" crossed out. So that was his name, huh.

The man referred as Ace continued. "This is Law. He's the one who did the patching work." He pointed at the tanned youth who only nodded in greeting. "And finally the two trouble makers…" Ace gripped the back of the collars of the two younger males and dragged them so they were standing in front him. "The moss head is Zoro." The green haired boy let out an audible retort but immediately silenced by Ace.

"… And this one…" Circling his arm around the pouty teens' neck, Ace brought him closer. "Is my brother, Luffy."

Doflamingo looked at the boy with his head tilted to the side. Few differences could be spot between these two brothers, but at the same time, they resemble each other. For example, this boy Luffy looks more lighthearted than his brother, slightly shorter and less muscled, but that doesn't make him a skinny wimp type of kid either.

"Well then…" Ace voice broke Doflamingo's train of thought. "Don't you guys have something to say?" The question was directed to younger teens in front of him, causing both of them to chuckle nervously.

"Urrmm…" Zoro's eyes shifted to the side.

"Well?" Ace pressed on mercilessly.

Luffy's raven haired covered his face as he stared at the floor between his feet guiltily.

The two boys looked at each other, silently communicating using their eyes only before looking back at Doflamingo and bowed their head slightly.

"We are sorry that out baseball hit your head." They apologized together.

Still not satisfied Ace dug his fingers into the boys' hair and pushed down so their bodies were bent almost 90º. "Sincerely."

"WE ARE REEEELLLLYYY SORRY!" They repeated it louder and full of punctuation.

The blond looked at the teens and felt the beginning of headache as he tried to make sense of the situation. It wasn't hard to understand actually, but the fuzziness in his head was making every thinking process harder than it should have been even if it's the simplest thing.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse…" Doflamingo muttered out. Part of him was annoyed due to the sharp pain in his head just because he was at the wrong place and the wrong time, but it wasn't those kids' fault either way. Besides, he was a fully grown adult so getting angry over a small matter would make him look like a moron. "Why didn't you just drop me at the hospital anyway?"

A low chuckle from Law brought his attention. "About that… Luffy was afraid that you might be dead and if you are sent to the hospital, he would get questioned by the police and thrown to jail for accidently causing someone's death. Although me and Mister Portgas wasted liters of our spit explaining to him that it was impossible for normal human to die because of mere baseball, he still insisted that he wanted to bring you home and had me check on you."

"That's because he wasn't moving! So I thought he was dead and…" Luffy's voice was getting softer at the end of his sentence.

Zoro groaned next to him. "Of course he wasn't moving because he fainted! You don't move or do monkey dance if you fainted, you idiot! I kept telling you that for the tenth time but you just won't listen to me because you were busy panicking."

Something suddenly clicked in the blonds' mind. "Then, what would you do if I really am DEAD?"

"That's simple Mister Doflamingo." Law answered immediately. "I'll just have to decapitate your body into parts, take them into some deep forest and burn them to crisp. As long your body isn't found, police can't convict these two even if all the evidences are pointing at them." The male answered without any hesitation, making Doflamingo thought that the decapitating part wasn't a joke anymore. Yerp, the glee in Law's eyes definitely explained everything.

"Eeeeehhhhh? You'll really do that?" Luffy asked in disbelieve.

Law smirked widely. "If it's for you Luffy, I don't mind if I have to dirty my hand dissecting all the people in this town. That should be fun in its own way."

"Hmmm… Maybe we should just do the old fashioned one. Dump his body anywhere. There wasn't anyone there when he was hit anyway." Zoro joined in, completely forgetting the subject of their conversation was listening to them intently with an amused smirk.

On the other hand, Ace, the sanest of all that present in the room (including Doflamingo although they didn't have the slightest idea how crazy the tycoon could be), face-palmed himself after he had spluttered out his own spit hearing the crazy talk between the three males.

"Heh heh heh heh! You really are a bunch of interesting brats!" As if he was in a jolly mood, Doflamingo was sent into feet of creepy laughter and he wasn't even disturbed by the conversation about the 'dissecting' part.

"Doflamingo-san… Please don't get along with their crazy talks… They are—"

"Entertaining, alright?" The blond laced his fingers behind his head and smirked as he leaned his upper body against the piled up pillows.

Ace shook his head, and they watched those three still absorbed with their 'killing' and 'hiding' conversation, more creative ideas came up in how to dispose dead body effectively and efficiently.

"I'm already running late for my part time job actually. Do you need to call someone to pick you up or something?" The youth quickly went for his wardrobe and pulled out a simple black shirt before putting it on. He didn't bother to button it up as he picked up his back pack that was under the study desk.

Doflamingo yawned, thankful that the throbbing pain had subdued enough to that. "Hmm… Not really. I plan to stay maybe for a couple of hours before going home."

The statement received 'are you serious' look from Ace.

Apparently, the wider smirk on the blonds' face told him he was serious enough.

Ace looked somewhat uneasily. "Are you sure you don't want anyone to pick you up?"

"Well, my only friend just told me this evening that he doesn't wasn't to be bothered unless I'm being attacked by Chupacabras." The tycoon replied lazily.

"…"

"…"

"… But Chupacabra is only at Puerto Rico…" Ace frowned.

"Exactly." Doflamingo watched Ace's face shift from uneasy to suspicious.

"You are just being lazy aren't you?"

"Such a smart boy." There was no point denying that and the blond didn't feel like doing anything at the moment.

Rubbing the back of his neck in defeat, Ace sighed. "Alright, take your time… Just—" His eyes glanced into his brother's direction before locking back with Doflamingo's. "Look, Luffy is like a puppy. He tends to have sudden whims and poke around anything that looks interesting. So please… Don't say or suggest anything weird to him.

The flamboyant man shrugged, trying to hide his excitement at the information. "Sure. Whatever you say pretty boy."

Ace glowered at the blond, but slowly walked to the door with a hint of trepidation. Along the way, he hooked his arm in Law's and grabbed Zoro's collar before pulling on them. They let out a tiny protest as their conversation was interrupted by the freckled youth's rough treatment. "You, dark surgeon, out my house right now. And you, Zoro… I'll drop you at your house on my way to work."

"I know how to get back to my own house, Ace. You don't have to escort me." Zoro replied, his brows furrowed in irritation. A snort answered him immediately after.

"Right... Last time I let you go on your own, you ended up missing for two days and when the police finally found you, you were located like 20 kilometers from your exact house. If you get lost again this time, I won't be surprise if you ended up in some god forsaken island." The raven haired male muttered. It was like an everyday routine for Zoro to get lost but he usually found his way back after a couple of hours. So when he still didn't reach his destination (his house) after the whole night had passes, chaos instantly took place. His father, Mihawk, out of pure panic started swinging his huge black sword in no typical direction (nobody has the slightest idea where that weapon comes from because just like magic, the sword suddenly appeared from his back. Normally, people would clap their hands in astonishment, but seeing how hyperventilating Mihawk was, everyone wisely kept their distance). The situation was calmed down after Law managed to sedate the panicking father with the tranquilizer. (It was another mystery actually because why would someone keep a tranquilizer in their back pocket?). The school was informed afterward about Zoro's missing and the teachers had practically stopped their lesson for the day in order to conduct a search party. But after hours of searching, the police finally stepped in and they continued looking for the M.I.A marimo. In the end, it was the team lead by Captain Smoker who managed to find Zoro and luckily, he was in no harm except he was confused to see everyone was so worked up. Annoyance was clear on everyone's face at the boy's oblivion. When asked why he didn't use public phone to contact anyone he knows to pick him up, the boy merely answered the idea never popped in his head. And because of that, he received a hard knock on his head by the police captain. By logic, it wasn't Ace fault that Zoro has totally zero sense of direction, but the older male still felt guilty nevertheless and decided it is best to never let the boy to wonder alone again.

The recollection caused a blush to tint the marimo's cheeks as he was dragged to the front door, Luffy followed two steps behind the trio.

"Lu, lock the door!" Ace shouted to his brother from the hallway outside their apartment, not bothered if he disturbed their neighbors. "And Makino said she'll bring dinner over later!" He added before heading for the lift, the metal doors slowly closing in behind him.

"Okay~~" Luffy replied in a sing song voice although he knew Ace couldn't hear him anymore.

Back to Doflamingo, he listened to the front door, and let himself fully relaxed once it closed. It just figured that he was getting sleepy again (despite the fact he just woke up) to appreciate it when he finally get some time alone. And so, the blond closed his eyes in hope to get some sleep. There was a second or two of silence in which the tycoon suspected the youngest raven haired boy was somewhere inside the house watching t.v or playing video games like normal teenagers normally do. What he hadn't suspected was the bed to dip and a couple of warm hands landed on his legs, forcing Doflamingo to crack his eyes open in surprise. The blond propped himself on an elbow, his eyes on the petite form staring at him as if he was a rare animal in some cage. He also noticed the blanket was no longer covered his lower half and thank all angels in heaven that he wasn't naked down there.

"What are you staring at?" The tycoon, suddenly self conscious, demanded an answer from the teen.

Luffy blinked and shook his head, but his eyes clearly scanning Doflamingo's body. The man's legs were long and lean, perfect in every way. His eyes then followed the contour of a thigh muscles, but then his attention was diverted to the flamboyant man's body. Crisp shirt was unbutton and opened, revealing the smooth expense of his muscular upper body. The teen didn't bother to tear his eyes off and stared boldly, mesmerized by the rise and fall of Doflamingo's hairless chest as he breathed.

"Nothin'…" It startled the tycoon when Luffy suddenly spoke after seconds being in pregnant silent, moreover when his curious dark eyes locked with the blonds' confused one. "It's jus'…" He leaned forward to get a closer look at the grownup. "Is it fun?"

"Excuse me?" Doflamingo's eyes flicked down towards the boy in confusion. "What fun?"

"Being adult." The teen said. "Is it fun?" Luffy repeated again.

Doflamingo mustered up energy to be confused for countless time of the day. "I really have no idea how to answer that. Why do you ask, boy?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "I don't really know about adults but Shanks once told me that adult can pretty much do anything. There's so many things I wanted to do but Ace always says to wait until I'm older or something. It's boring…"

Hearing the boy's plunder, Doflamingo cackled. "Don't be stupid. If there's something you want to do, to hell with the adult thing rules and do it! You don't have to be a goody two shoes and wait until you are older."

Luffy looked a double take and for a moment looked utterly confused, but then his face brightened, as if a major problem had been unexpectedly swept away.

"Really?"

Grinning, Doflamingo shot a knowing look toward Luffy. "Yeah. So…" The blond clasped his hands once and sit up. "What is it that you wanna do so badly Luffy that you can't wait for another year or two?" His voice was all curious and excitement. The teen before him looked utterly naïve and innocent, so what could it be that make Luffy impatient or eager perhaps?

A cunning smile on the younger male's lips, Doflamingo could feel a shudder just ran through his spine. "It's a secret, Mister. Maybe I'll show you the next—"

The echoes of the doorbell acted as an interruption, Luffy jumped from the bed at that. "That must Makino with dinner!" The boy cheered in excitement and bolted for the door, leaving the blond to agape.

Doflamingo had the eerie feeling he's just missed something.

**-To be continued- **

**A/N: Just an early reminder, this is a two-shot only, since I'm trying to update my other stories. Still, I couldn't resist writing these two. I mean, surely Doflamingo is bad ass character with a distorted personalities, but its fun to write about this guy! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: He's The Man-eater (2/2)**

**Pairing: Doflamingo x Luffy**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, language, grammar and LEMON.**

**Summary: Man meets boy, but who exactly is the man-eater? Him or HIM? AU setting.**

**A/N: Huuuuu *deep breath* yayyyyyy! Finally, after months of delay, I've finally finished this piece. Gods! I love writing naughty Luffy! Since, in the previous story of DofxLuffy (it's in Run Straw Hat, Run!), Doflamingo is being all mean, and pervert, I kinda feel sorry for Luffy. So this time, the role switched baby! Muahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>

Today's weather was no doubt a pure torture as if Hell is crawling its way up to the earth's surface. If lamb is tossed to the middle of sweltering streets, no doubt the meat would be cooked in less than fifteen minutes top. It was simply too hot. No one dare to enjoy a cup of cappuccino at the open-aired café, shop keepers stayed indoors, huddled under the air con unit and some school clubs had to cancel their activity due to scorching heat. It seemed like that even the coaches were a tad worry to throw their boys out on the field only to have a heat stroke later. Where there were people, they were covered in wide brimmed hats and sunglasses, darting from shade to shade and then indoors or out of sight.

Except for one.

Except for Monkey D. Luffy.

While everyone tried their hardest to avoid the non-sympathy sun, the raven-haired teen sat on the edge of pavement, arm resting on his raised knee. He was still dressed in his school uniform, with his sleeves rolled up to show his toned arms. The exposed skin had started to turn into rosary color without the boy realizing it. Some concern passerby even offered to lend the boy their umbrella in which Luffy decline it with a laid back grin.

"I'm bored…" Luffy whined to himself. He chugged down the rest of the Mucho Mango and threw the empty yellow can into the bin, cheering slightly when it went straight into it although the bin was fifteen meters away.

Hot and bored, Luffy was about to let out more frustrated whine when a black, mid-size luxury crossover BMW pulled up in front of him. The car is like a perfect combination of an SUV with the stance of a coupé, the high school student couldn't stop from gaping like a goldfish. The tinted window slowly rolled down and an arm rested on the driver's window frame.

"Are you trying to grill yourself out here, boy?" Said the driver who wore an amused smile. It took almost a minute for Luffy to recognize the familiar deep voice (sexy also), the familiar purple tinted sunglasses, the short blonde hair and the wicked looking grin.

"Mister!" Luffy brightened up. Inside the car was Doflamingo, the man who got hospitalized in his own house, but looking slightly different from flamboyant man Luffy knew. Because Doflamingo was wearing an expensive inky blue suit with faint purple stripe and a light blue shirt underneath it. Then something shiny around Doflamingo's immaculate shirt cuff caught the boy's eyes. A simple silver chain fastened tight around the blonde's smooth wrist and Luffy really liked it.

"Well?" Doflamingo's voice laced with puzzlement since the teen dark eyes was boring through his body like an airport body scanner which chilled him to the marrow. Three weeks had passed since the unfortunate event of him being hit by the baseball (kids nowadays are like monster, the hit nearly killed him), but something about the boy that intrigued the blonde. Was it the dark messy hair that framed his child-like face? Or the large dark eyes that could almost see through everything? Those pouty ruby lips surrounded by the soft smooth skin? In a simplest way to put it, Doflamingo couldn't get the teen out of his head much like a coffee stain on a white shirt.

"Hmm… Not really…" Luffy spoke with an overly bored tone. "It's just that the coach canceled the evening practice. So now I don't have anything to do and I'm bored."

The blonde only cackled at the teen's respond. "Bored enough to bake yourself under the sun huh? Where's your green headed friend?"

Green headed? The teen mused to himself for a moment before realizing that Doflamingo must be referring to Zoro.

"You mean Zoro? He had a heat stroke yesterday, so his dad didn't let him to go to school today." All of sudden, Luffy broke into laughter, startling the blonde a bit. "Shishishishi, it was so funny to see Mihawk-ossan had to put Zoro into the straight jacket so he couldn't get up from the bed!"

Which is true. This morning, when the teen made a routine pit stop at his best friend's house (because the apartment complex he's living in is close to Zoro's house), he had the golden opportunity witnessing the shouting contest between the hot headed marimo and his father. Apparently, Zoro had over exerted himself by practicing his kendo all day long under the scorching sun and collapse. By all means, it wasn't a serious case of heat stroke but for someone as over-protected as Mihawk, it was a HUGE deal. The single father wouldn't take it lightly. It was understandable. Ever since Zoro's mother passed away when he was seven (he has been befriend with the green-haired teen since kindergarten), Mihawk had been always like that. An overly protective father. Because Zoro means everything to him, not only as his only son, but also as the only remembrance of his late wife. And Luffy still could remember the funeral crystal clear. The gloomy atmosphere, the condolences words, the sound of Zoro sobbing in his father's shoulder while Mihawk carried his friend in his arms, patting his son's quivering back and murmuring comforting words.

Shit, now Luffy felt like crying himself.

Anyway, back to the event of this morning. The shouting contest wasn't prolonged when Mihawk finally took the final resort. Which was to tie his only son to the bed using the straight jacket (God knows why the hell Mihawk has it in his house). It took almost ten whole minute of violent wrestling (with Luffy's help of course) to secure Zoro in place and bound him. By the time they finished, three of them were exhausted and looking all disheveled, especially the pissed green-haired teen. Even his history teacher, Thatch asked him if he had just wrestled with 400 pounds bear on his way to school.

A sudden loud horn brought Luffy back to earth and the teen almost jump out of his skin. Looking up, he saw Doflamingo was smirking.

"Thank hell I finally get your attention. Which planet have you been this time?"

Luffy only grinned apologetically, his hair sticking up all over the place, his white school uniform slightly see through and clinging to his damp back.

Not giving Luffy the chance to reply, the blonde quickly waved his free hand. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Get inside; I'll give you a ride."

At that, Luffy perked up, shouting 'yosh!' along the way. He brushed some of the dirt off and picked up his bag before stalking off to the black BMW ActiveHybrid X6, straight into the driver's side.

After hearing the soft 'click', Luffy opened the door, sliding into the seat and shut the door behind him. The book bag was slung into the back seat as the teen awkwardly put on his seat belt. Luffy sighed when the cool air-con hit his sweaty skins, effectively cooling his heated body. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the older male leaned over and turned the air-con up, then pulled the car back out onto the road. Luffy turned his head and took his time accessing the blond boldly, not bothering to at least pretend that he was staring at the invisible dirt on the window. The man next to him was incredibly tall (Luffy was half sure it wasn't normal) and his short, blond hair perfectly framed his flawless angular bone structure. His crystal-clear blue eyes shone like aquamarine behind his purple tinted sunglasses. It doesn't make sense to the seventeen year old boy why one would hide such beauty from the world to witness. He had this creepy and laid back demeanor about him that offset his classically handsome look. Although Doflamingo was wearing a nice, formal suit, the blonde didn't bother to wear a tie and the first three button of his shirt were undone to show off tanned skin and firm muscles along his exposed chest.

"There you go with the staring again. Do you see horns or something grow on my head boy?" Doflamingo said with a joking tone, his eyes still focused on the road.

At this hour, there weren't many cars on the road, so the blonde didn't hesitate to press his feet on the accelerator paddle harder and the car zoomed with increase in speed. The LOGIC 7 HiFi system fitted in the car was playing the song Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold and with 600 watt digital amplifier together with subwoofers installed under the front seats, the crystal-clear sound quality was already beyond the chart. The teen certainly not a big fan of rock genre, but he immediately recognized the song because of Ace. Due to his brother's fondness towards the band, the older D. has been collecting all their albums up until now. Songs by this band would be played almost all the time on the stereo inside his room, much to Luffy's annoyance.

After all, Luffy is a pop punk kid.

There was no answer coming from the boy and the deep, dark eyes were still fixated on him. Damn, it was really a bad idea to be thinking about how appealing the boy looked at the moment with his shaggy raven hair slightly wet and clinging to his forehead, his school uniform plastered to his small frame. Doflamingo used the red light to turn and gave threw him a questioning glance. Yet, Luffy was still staring his way and Doflamingo could have sworn he saw his obsidian one snap up to the aquamarine orbs. Surprisingly, though small built, the kid had a well-defined musculature including a sweet little six-pack. He admitted to himself for the first time that this kid was actually hot. Really hot indeed.

In a normal boy way, Luffy answered the blonde with mumbles.

"What was that?"

The barely there mumble went louder. "Uhmm… Nothing much. I just thought that…" Luffy inched closer. "You are very good looking, Mister."

Taken back with the comment, Doflamingo swallowed the sudden hard lump in his throat. His eyes glanced at the traffic light and it was still red. Good. Part of him was actually hoping that.

"Thank you for the comment. I'm flattered." It wasn't the first time the blonde received such flattering comment and he knew that won't be the last time either. Although, this was the first time a seventeen years old high school boy ever phrase it to him. A very delicious looking boy to top that.

It appeared the closeness didn't meet Luffy's liking since the teen leaned over. So close until the boy's breath tickled the intimate part of Doflamingo's throat, making the man shuddered with the warm sensation.

One deep inhale and Luffy moaned at lowly. There was a faint scent of champagne and a mild blend of woods, light amber and lots of musk. "And you smell nice too… Sean John Unforgivable?"

Doflamingo chocked on his breath. Damn, the kid was better than those sniffing dogs in the airport. He even recognize the type of perfume the blonde uses!

Then the mouth moved lower and those sexy, pouty lips were soft against Doflamingo's neck. It should have repulsed the tycoon, made him feels things that weren't pleasure. Instead, the blonde angled his neck and gave Luffy better access while twisting in his seat, trying to make room for his growing arousal. His grip on the steering wheel was tight, his blunt nails dig into the exclusive Leather Nappa Ivory White of the wheel.

"Hey Luffy…" Untouched for so long, Doflamingo had the difficulty just to pronounce the boy's name, let alone to make out full sentence. His breathing left him in irregular pattern and his heart beat… nevermind. Needless to say, he was unmistakably aroused to the root.

"Hmm, what is it Mister?" Asked Luffy in honeyed voice. His lips brushed the blonde's ear and sent chills through his much larger body. Holly hell. If it wasn't for the seat belt, he would already tumble the boy back into the seat and have his way with the tempting boy. To hell with the fact that they are in public and in the middle of the road.

"That day when you say you wanted to do things and couldn't wait until you get older… What's exactly that you had in mind?"

"If you really wanted to know…" As Luffy spoke, he scrapped his fingernails down the tycoon's sides, making him jolted in his seat.

"Right now… I REALLY wanted to do…" Then through the opening of his shirt, Luffy's other hand slipped in. It was smooth, yet strong and glided along Doflamingo's rib cage. Without slightest hesitation, the fingers grazed his nipples and they hardened. They never did that before.

Finally Luffy breathed into his ear. The one sentence was enough to make his hardening cock twitched inside his blue pants. "Naughty adult stuffs…"

The blonde locked his eyes with the boy. Those dark eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust and need. A furrow formed across Doflamingo's brows as Luffy's finger slowly undoing the buttons of the blonde's suit and shirts. Finished, the teen dragged his hand lower. In tantalizing slow manner, his index finger traced bold path down the zipper and applied a tiny pressure just where Doflamingo's balls rested, forcing a deep groan from his parted lips.

After few more seconds of silent torture, a loud honking sound from the back acted as a waking up call. With difficulty, the blonde tried to gather whatever sanity he had left and focused forward. The previous red light had changed to green some time ago without him realizing. No wonder the drivers behind him were pissed. Quickly, his shaky hand changed the gear and the car immediately zoomed off, causing Luffy to yelp at the inertia impact. Shaking his head, Luffy looked forward with disappointment apparent on his face. Rats. He was so close from… Gods, there were so many delicious things he could think of right now.

Few more turns with silent, tense atmosphere, Luffy finally noticed something. This was no longer the road leading to his house. In fact, the car stopped approximately one quarter of a mile into the city park. To be exact, they were currently at an isolated area where very few people walk a trail there.

The grin on Luffy's face couldn't get wider.

Anticipation curled in Doflamingo's belly as he pulled the break up. Off guard, Luffy came after him with a flying tackle, crowding the unprepared blonde and pushed his weight against Doflamingo. Now, the tycoon was trapped between the heavily tinted window and the wild teen.

"F-fuck!" Doflamingo gasped at the wondering hand on his exposed chest and the tongue licking his throat. He was almost panting as Luffy dipped his head down. Agile tongue flicking at one honey coloured nipple.

"Stupid shirt…" Luffy mumbled while he wrestled Doflamingo's out of his expensive suit and shirt. Fabric tore. Buttons scattered.

The blonde groaned. "Damn, Luffy. That's custom made."

Luffy licked his lips in respond and traced distracting pattern across Dodflamingo's chest with his tongue, leaving a cold, wet trail all over the heated skin. The feeling of the gear handle digging into his stomach was literally ignored. Gripping the driver seat, Luffy pulled himself up a bit to kiss the older man's jaw. One hand trailed down his chest to the waistband of the blonde's pants. Then, the teen dipped the tip of his fingers inside and whispered them back and forth across Doflamingo's belly. His muscles there quivered and jumped. The wicked finger played with the belt buckle on his pants as if Luffy was silently asking for permission in which the man only answered him with a smirk.

Green light! His inside voice screamed while the teen suck and licked Doflamingo's neck, his finger worked on his belt before popping the button. His teeth teased the tycoon's earlobe to the sound of his zipper opening click by click.

All of sudden, the teasing stopped and the aquamarine eyes snapped open. Even the pressure against his body slowly removed.

Frustrated, the blonde was about to growl when he saw the teen had lifted his body and moved into the back-seat in agile manner without the need to adjust the front seating.

"The brake is poking my stomach. I don't like it." Said the teen with a small pout. Despite the cute expression, Luffy was already panting slightly, his cheeks and ears were scarlet red and the blonde knew there was no way they could blame the sun for that.

To join the teen and resume their 'activity', Doflamingo had to re-adjust the front seats so his much larger body could slip through the opening. Of course, his new car has no difficulty to accommodate both of them in the back seat, unlike his previous Porsche much to the blonde's joy.

This time, it was Doflamingo's turn to pin the teen into the back seat, his palms rested next to Luffy's head. With his massive height, it was like towering a small animal. But in this case, it wasn't him who wore the predatory gaze. It was Luffy.

"Now Luffy…" As Doflamingo took his sunglasses off and placed it safely on the driver seat, the older man husked. "Tell me what's on your mind right now. What else do you want to do?"

Here comes the innocent expression that the blonde's found quite interesting. "Hmm…. I want to see your dick I guess."

The answer could have made Doflamingo barked with laughter if it wasn't for his own aching need. Smirking, the tycoon moved to sit next to Luffy and adjusting his body into more comfortable position.

"Well? I told you before, remember? Just do whatever you wanted to do, boy."

Luffy didn't need second invitation when he practically throw himself to the floor and dropped to his knees. Instinctively, Doflamingo spread his long legs wider for the teen to inch closer. Nimble fingers finally pulled the metal zipper down and the very same hand found their way to waistband of the black boxer, yanking it down just enough to release the straining cock. His manhood slapped lightly on Luffy's soft cheek, leaving a gleaming drop of pre-cum. As soon as his dick released from its confinement, Doflamingo let out a relief sigh.

Gently taking the blonde in his hand, Luffy look at it with what Doflamingo took to be admiration. "It's big…" The boy was clearly awed and intimidated by the blonde's equipment.

Without much thinking, Luffy darted his tongue out and licked the drop of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. It wasn't delicious by all mean but it was far from nasty either: salty and creamy. Still, the teen couldn't help but wanted more of it.

Luffy shot a wicked look at Doflamingo and decided to start with some tongue action. Equipped with zero experience, the raven-haired boy licked the hard shaft from the base to the head, feeling the warmth of the blonde. Up one side and down another. Then he licked the head again, wrapping his agile tongue around it. Each lick caused more precum to ooze out, the whole cock now bathed in Luffy's saliva mixed with the clear, sticky substance.

"Dammit, boy… Are you sure this is your first time sucking cock?" Somehow Doflamingo managed to speak between strings of groans. The hands could no longer stay still, moving lower. Fingers then threaded through the surprisingly soft black strands to encourage the teen more. From time to time, he petted the boy appreciatively as he rested his head against the seat.

Giggling, Luffy licked the slit again, tasting more pre-cum. The appendage later traced down the large vein along the underside to the man's balls and back up. Luffy repeated the process few more times while he massaged Doflamingo's balls in a way that almost made the blonde to thank for the god he had never believed in.

Then it was time to take the plunge. With that, Luffy opened and took the meat rod into his mouth. The solid shaft felt right and perfect between his lips. But this was Doflamingo's body part he was referring to. Like its owner, it was massive so Luffy could only get half of it into the hot cavern of his mouth. Using his tongue and concentrating on keeping his teeth away, Luffy started to suck and bobbed on his cock. In the middle of the process, the boy found that if he angled his head a certain way, he could take the vast majority of the blonde's cock down his throat in which Luffy used the strategy to deep throat Doflamingo's length again and again. Although Luffy told himself earlier that he would keep his teeth away, the naughty voice inside him forced him to scrap his teeth occasionally along the rigid cock. The result wasn't a tad disappointment when he heard the man above him cursed.

"Shit!" Doflamingo choked, knowing fully well that the curse did nothing but encourage Luffy more since the boy started to suck him vigorously.

The friction and delicious heat couldn't be tolerated by Doflamingo any longer. A few more suck and the blonde came with a shudder. Before Doflamingo released his seed, Luffy managed to pull back a bit so only the head was in his mouth. Then he felt the couple of bursts hit the back of his mouth.

"Yesss…" The blonde moaned out and fisted a handful of Luffy's hair harder. After several warm blast, the remaining cum flowed onto the teen's tongue in small pulses. It wasn't enough. So the boy continued to suck, hoping to coax more from Doflamingo's cock. Guessing there was no single drop of seed left; Luffy released the man and grinned at him. He opened his mouth and showed the thick wad of creamy, white cum on his tongue before closing it and swallowed. Again, he opened his mouth and showed the blonde the cum had gone into his stomach. That prolonged the excited feeling, the thought that a seventeen years old boy was swallowing his seed. Another shiver raced down Doflamingo's body.

"Taste weird…" Was all Luffy said before he rose up and kiss the dazed blonde with the same enthusiasm he had seconds ago. Those lips were soft and cool but not feminine. Man the kid was a great kisser! It was proven when Luffy plugged his tongue inside and wrapped the appendage around his own with such expertise that Doflamingo wouldn't be surprise if the teen admitted he could create flower shape knot out of cherry steam with his tongue. Unsatisfied with the simple exploration, Luffy then used his tongue to map it all over the inside of the blonde's hot cavern, not forgetting the roof and the underside of his tongue. The fingers scrapping his scalp didn't fail to make the tycoon to moan into the heated kiss.

For most of the make out cases, usually it was the first timer who lost his breath first. In this special case somehow, Doflamingo was the one who had to pull away as almost all the air in his lungs was sucked out by the teen. The urge for oxygen made the older man to gasp and inhaled as much air as he could get. Even Luffy was panting slightly. He was sitting on the blonde's lap while his thumb swapped the saliva trailing down his chin before sucking the saliva coated digit into his mouth.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Breathless, Doflamingo asked, his fingers working on the boy's shirt. He wanted to rip the shirt of, but thinking it would only invite trouble if the teen's older brother inquires the condition of the ruin school uniform later. So with the patience as thin as the spider web, the blonde undid the button one by one and pushed the fall of the white shirt out of his way.

Luffy grinned as he watched Doflamingo removed the offending shirt from covering his body any longer. "I read it somewhere in a book."

Amusement danced inside Doflamingo's eyes after hearing the boy's answer. If this happened in Luffy's first time, he couldn't bring himself to imagine what would the next fucking session be like.

Just like his shirt, the blonde took his time to work on his pants in which Luffy helped him to speed up the process by kicking his pants away. The hand wandered down his chest, big enough to cover his abdomen before pushing the teen gently so his back leaned against the back of the front seat. His long legs now acted as leverage for the teen to sit on.

"Uhnn…" Faint protest sound formed at the back of his throat. Seemed like the teen dislike the new position since he could no longer pawing the man Greek God body. But when the larger hand wrapped around his dripping cock, Luffy stiffened almost immediately. Masturbation is not foreign thing for boys at his age and with raging hormone. But for his manhood to be stroke by other hands that wasn't his, it certainly wasn't an everyday thing. Especially when the hands belonged to a finely chiseled man like Doflamingo.

Like Luffy had with him, the blonde admired the teen's equipment for a long moment. It wasn't as impressive as his, but decent enough to make Doflamingo's mouth watered. So when his tongue caressed the boy's shaft, Luffyy's hips bulked wildly, almost kicking the older man in the process. Things went even wilder as Doflamingo took him to the root, deep throating the quivering piece of flash he held in his hand. This time, Luffy's knees did hit the blonde's side but the tycoon ignored the barely there pain.

"M-mister… 's hot…" The wet heat was too incredible, the teen's toes curled at Doflamingo's ministration. Saliva started to pool inside the blonde's own mouth and he pulled back until only the head was in his mouth, swallowing the mixture of saliva and pre-cum. Taking a deep breath, his tongue laved the head and pressed the slit – Luffy didn't know whether to moan in ecstasy or giggle at the tiny feeling that also came. He did both.

In between the waves of pleasure, something managed to click inside Luffy head that caused him to grip Doflamingo's shoulders in order to get the larger man off him. The attempt went futile since the tycoon still bobbing his head up and down , except half of his attention now was on the boy.

With little annoyance, Luffy still managed to whine. "Let go… I d-don't want to come yet."

Reluctantly, Doflamingo released the boy with a 'pop' and Luffy immediately leaned forward and balanced himself on the man's shoulders. The raven haired male kissed, licked and nipped the blonde's neck up until he reached the spot behind his ear that made Doflamingo growled lowly. In his years of living, no one ever thought, neither male nor female to touch the special spot and managed to make him this hot and bothered.

On instinct, the tycoon tilted his head for Luffy to have better access. Seeing how Doflamingo reacted, the boy then began to kiss his way down the blonde's torso. His tongue played with Doflamingo's nipple, licking and sucking the mound of flesh until it got hard and perky. The moans he received clearly showed Doflamingo was enjoying the treatment, especially when Luffy bit the hard flesh gently. That wasn't all. Those wicked hand travelled south and grazed the tycoon's rejuvenated cock. It was only a teasing touch of course. Fingers barely touched the hardening erection, but enough to coax it fully back to life.

A soft touch, exactly on the center of his backside entrance caused Luffy to jolt in Doflamingo's laps. He looked up and saw the said man was smirking, showing his perfect row of teeth. Then the teen felt it again, a little bit pressure applied on the very same spot.

As the tip of his index finger teased the opening, Doflamingo leaned closed to lick the boy's parted lips. "What's wrong, boy? This isn't in the book?" From the reaction he received, Doflamingo should have guessed the boy has zero clues about the fingering part.

In response, Luffy shook his head. Although the boy seemed nervous, he still couldn't hide the powerful lust ridden dangerous look in his eyes. Those black orbs were practically screaming 'More! More! I want more!'

No way in hell Doflamingo is going to deny such request. He lifted his right hand and placed three fingers before the teen's lips. "Suck on these."

With eagerness, Luffy took the offered digits into his mouth and sucked hard, moistening them one by one. His tongue left no even a centimeter untouched to make sure his saliva coated the fingers fully to the knuckle; the canine teeth occasionally bit the finger playfully. Another groan escaped Doflamingo's mouth at the sudden pain caused by the teen's teeth. Shit, if these continued any longer, he was seriously going to shoot again before getting to the main event.

Quickly, the blonde pulled his fingers out and brought them back down to Luffy's backside. His left hand then spread the boy's smooth ass-cheek before the saliva coated digit circled the entrance, reaming it. Then Doflamingo slipped one finger into him.

"Aahhh!" It was tight and painful. But the pain let up after the finger stayed motionless inside. Slowly, the blonde pumped his finger in and out few times before slipping another.

"Nghh…" Pain again but less and it faded even quicker. Probably because of the hand rubbing the side of his thigh in apolitically manner. After pumping those two in and out, Doflamingo slipped a third finger in. The fingers were flexed apart a couple of time to try and loosen the boy further. There was another strange feeling mingled in. In a good way since Luffy started to rotate his hips as the blonde pumped his fingers. He could feel his leaking dick leaving a trail of pre-cum on Doflamingo's chest as he moved. At the same time, the teen nipped the blonde's ear, plugging his tongue inside and moving the slick organ all over the shell. Can't let the man do everything, could he?

The groans left through Doflamingo's gritted teeth caused the teen's cock twitched between their hot bodies. "Ummmmmnnnhh…" Luffy moaned. "Hurry up and put your cock inside me, Mister…"

Loving the needy, lewd request of the teen, the blonde removed his fingers and kissed Luffy's cheek almost sweetly before whispering into his ear, the hot breath tickled the sensitive skin there. "Get on the floor, Luffy. On your four."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "My four…?"

"That's right, boy." The tycoon moved his hands to give the teen's perky ass a full message. "I'm going to stick this…" Doflamingo pointed his hard, veiny cock. "Into you from behind… We're going to fuck like dogs in heat."

At the dirty, horny talk, the hormone raging teen almost came. Luffy moaned lustfully and threw himself onto the floor so fast he accidentally knocked his head against the door. While Luffy was grunting childishly, Doflamingo adjusted both front seats forward to provide more space for both men.

It was finally the time for the entrée. Luffy immediately knew this as soon as he felt Doflamingo kneeling behind him. Even an idiot (like him) is well aware of that when the man steered the tip of his cock to the teen's puckered hole, smearing the spit and pre-cum around it to slick the opening. Occasionally, the blonde applied small pressure, not enough to penetrate Luffy but enough to make the boy whine for more.

"Here it comes." Was all the warning Luffy received before something hot and throbbing pressed against his entrance. Slick with his own spit and Doflamingo's pre-cum, the muscles resisted his stiff cock as he pushed the head against the boy's tiny hole.

"Aww…" The blonde cooed. "Don't be tense, Luffy. Take a deep breath and relax… don't you want my cock anymore?"

Alarmed, the said boy nodded and inhaled as deeply as he could before the air rushed back out from his lungs. It worked. The muscles were no longer clenching as they tried to accommodate the man's large girth although his nails was digging into the carpeted floor.

"Nyaahhhhh!" Luffy squealed as the cockhead penetrate through the first tight ring. His gasps and rapid breathings were proof that he was trying to accept the stretching feeling. With one of Doflamingo's hand on his shoulder, the man used his other hand to keep his cock from bending as he pressed further.

While Luffy was still trying to relax his muscles more, Doflamingo stroke his cock, milking a string of pre-cum from his cock into the boy's ass to smother his further entry. He pulled on with a gentle, yet firm pressure on Luffy's shoulder while straightening the bend in his cock that was caused by the teen's tightness.

"Aaahhhh!" The boy groaned in pleasure as an inch or two of the blonde's manhood slid deeper.

Licking his lips, Doflamingo racked his nails up from the boy's neck and down towards the tailbone. "So gooood, Luffy. Sooo fucking good."

Such action caused Luffy to shudder, tremble and feels all hot and sweaty even in the fully air conditioned car.

"Ummnhh… aaaahh… moooore." Luffy moaned as more of the man's cock slid into him. "Is it all in?" He asked, straining his neck so he could see whatever happened behind him.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Nope. Its only half way through."

"More… Put it all inside, mister."

"Oh I will, boy." Doflamingo promised and pushed his hips forward. "This cock will fuck you good you wouldn't want other than this."

"B-but," The teen looked up at Doflamingo and wiggled his hips. "It's so big…Can all of it get inside?"

"Fufufufuffu. Of course it will. Just stay still for a while."

Until Doflamingo said that, the teen didn't realize he was moving his butt around and around, up and down with half of the blonde's cock embedded half way in him as he tried to take more of it. The man leaned over Luffy's back, his sweaty chest and taut stomach against the boy's back. Wrapping his hands around the boy to pull him closer, Doflamingo wriggled his cock in Luffy's ass. Bit by bit of his manhood eased further inside.

"There… You feel that?" The blonde whispered.

Indeed, Luffy could feel his ass tingling, filled with Doflamingo's cock. All of the man's cock had filled him by now, buried to the hilt. Luffy couldn't feel more satisfied. The only spoiler at the moment was the throbbing piece of meat didn't move and it was irritating the boy.

"Nee, mister. Move your cock already…" Whining, Luffy tried to move away to gain some friction, but Doflamingo quickly held him in place.

The tycoon kissed the taut flesh of the boy's neck. "So impatient Luffy…"

Just when Doflamingo was about to move, Luffy suddenly shrieked. Startled, the blonde halted at the thought he might have hurt the boy.

"No, wait!" The teen gasped. "I-I think…"

"Yes..?" Doflamingo prompted him.

"… I want to ride you… You know…" Luffy turned his head and grinned. "I feel like bouncing on your cock, mister."

Arrgghhh! The blonde had to fight the urge from howling and fucking the kid senseless after hearing the kid's horny confession. Was there no limit to the boy's lewdness? And it was driving him nuts.

But Doflamingo did neither. Instead, he rained kisses on the boy's shoulder, neck and up to his cheek. "Fuck, Lufffyyy… How much hornier can you be, hhmmm?"

In respond, Luffy gathered all of his strength and pushed his lithe body together with Doflamingo's so hard, both of them practically thrown backward.

"Arrgghh!" Doflamingo groaned painfully the moment his back made contact with the door, the handle hit the center of his spine. Thank all deity there was no passerby around or they might think someone is wrestling with a Siberian tiger inside the car. The aquamarine eyes snapped open and he could see the boy was still connected with him via his cock, except the blonde was sitting with the kid on his laps, his smaller back leaned against his broad chest as Doflamingo leaned against the door at the same time.

Whatever in his mind faded quickly when Luffy lifted his body up by holding onto the seat, his cock eased out inch by inch. The feeling of Doflamingo's cock racked against the sensitive spot inside his ass made him shuddered. So was the blonde.

"That's the stuff… Move your ass Luffy… Ride that cock… It wants you, boy." The tycoon hissed. As though it heard its owner, the stiff flesh twitched.

"Aaaaahh, it twitched!" Surprised and delighted, the teen moaned.

Only then did Doflamingo realized his cock was sliding in and out of the boy ass slowly as Luffy fucking himself on his long, thick manhood. The sensation of buttery heat enveloping his cock was such bliss, the blonde unconsciously closed his eyes and moaned. His lust filled voice echoed throughout the car.

But those reactions weren't enough for Luffy. He wanted the man to watch him move, to see what he's capable of.

"Don't close your eyes…" The boy demanded, turning his back to witness the blonde's expression. "Look mister… ugnnhh… I'm—aaahh—bouncing on y-your cock…"

It took every ounce of Doflamingo's willpower not to cum right there the moment he opened his eyes and took in the picture before him. Luffy was no longer giving his back, instead, the teen was now facing him. Obsidian eyes bore into his eyes. Somehow the boy had changed his position without him realizing it but the whole situation was too fucking hot he wouldn't give a shit or two. What's important right now was the fact that Luffy bouncing up and down on his cock. Everytime the boy rose himself up, Doflamingo could see his cockhead came just to the edge of Luffy's opening before the teen dropped his body back down, driving the tycoon's dick back up inside, his balls slapped against the younger's ass. Luffy put one palm against the door to steady himself, kissing the blonde's shoulder, at the same time he raised his body up and down, riding the cock hard.

"OOhhh fuuckk!" The man cackled. "Now this is the right way to ride a cock—mmmhh—move faster, Luffy. Let me see you bounce on it. Yesss…"

So moving faster what Luffy did. He picked up the pace using his hips power, driving the hot rod as deep as he could into him, wriggling, humping Doflamingo while the said man rocked his hips in time with the boy's movement.

One of Doflamingo's hands sneaked in between their bodies and cupped under the head of Luffy's hard cock. Trapped in the waves of ecstasy, Luffy could see the blonde moving his pre-cum filled hand up and down, felt his thumb messaging the head and sliming the clear substance down over his shaft and start stroking him with sincerity.

"Umnh, umnh, umnh, haaa-aahh," Luffy grunted with each stroke of the cock in his ass, each slide of Doflamingo's calloused hand up and down his slick, hard cock as the blonde pumped more and more juice out of him.

"More, more, more, more!" Squealing, the teen ground his hips. The heavenly feeling of Doflamingo's hard, leaking dick arched up tight against his belly caused the boy to slime himself more with pre-cum.

Doflamingo hissed into Luffy's ear. "Unh, unh, unh, yeees, oh yeees. My cock never felt this good…" Faster and faster, his cock slid in and out of the boy, the tip kept on hitting the sensitive spot inside Luffy that made the boy almost drool. In fact, he was actually drooling since he couldn't keep his mouth shout when he was moaning, gasping and grunting all the time.

Sudden rush of orgasm caught Luffy unaware as a bolt of cum shot from the slit in the head of his throbbing cock, squirting up to the blonde's chest, on his belly and dripped down between his fingers.

"Wha—aahhh—hauunnhh!" As Luffy shot his load, his inner wall clutched Doflamringo's girth in a vise grip. The rippling of his ass muscles was the one that brought the blonde over the edge, creamy cum blasted deep into Luffy's body. Still thrusting upward, more and more of the blonde's seed emptied from his tight balls and filled the boy's ass. Luffy's small frame bucked, shuddered and trembled as Doflamingo's hot, thick male essence splattered over his prostate.

"Kuhhh… haaaahh—milk my juice Luffy—nnghhh!" After the tycoon was finally dry heaving, his frantic movement ceased and Luffy collapsed on top of the older man.

Sweat dripped off of the teen's forehead and landed on Doflamingo's sweaty shoulder. Both men couldn't form any coherent word, not when their minds and bodies had just been wrecked by the intense pleasure. Pants and groans were the only sound that filled the air, as well as the heavily scent of sweat and sex. Something rather wet leaked from Luffy's ass and trickled down onto the floor.

Five minutes passed and Doflamingo finally petted the boy's head but made no obvious movement to remove the delicious heat from his softening cock.

"Good fucking gods, boy… that was—damn, I don't even know what to call that."

Doflamingo only received giggles as an answer. As well as a kiss to his jaw, a lick to his neck and playful nips along the junction of his shoulder and neck. And oh, also the clenching and unclenching off Luffy's inner wall around his cock. By the time the tycoon noticed the evil grin splitting the boy's face, he was already half hard.

"Luuuffffyyyy…." Doflamingo moaned, well aware of the boy's intention.

"Nee, mister…" The muscles messaging his cock deliciously were truly a distraction, Doflamingo almost missed out the teen's whispers. "You promised me to do it doggy…."

"Yesss… but—" His next word was cut off when Luffy shoved his thumb into Doflamingo's mouth.

"Good adult shouldn't break their promises." So the boy stated.

At that particular moment, Donquixote Doflamingo made a mental note to never give a ride to any teen with raging hormones, especially when the car was freshly factory manufactured.

**- The End –**

**~~ OMAKE ~~**

"And I'm telling you Law, he got the finest, chiseled and god-like body I've ever seen in my life. The steel hard abs… That tight ass—" Half drooling, the freckled youth babbled while his hands fishing out his apartment keys inside his side pocket.

Grey eyes stayed uninterested as he watched Ace unlocked the front door of the D. apartment. "Yeah well… Do I need to state the facts that he's in his late thirties and also your lecturer? Putting aside his weird 'yoy' accent...

It was simply like any other evening. With two college students and one highschool teen returning to their comfy home (the soon to be doctor isn't one of the residents here, but acted like one. Everytime he feels bored in his own house, Law would stayed with the lively D. brothers), after exhausting themselves with classes and more classes. Tonight was Friday night anyway. So none of them have to worry tomorrow's morning classes and just chilled out, watching midnight movies and having popcorn would be a good idea.

"Pfftt… You are just jealous because he kept calling my name." Ace went to the kitchen and pulled out the Tropicana orange juice carton from the fridge. Not bothering to use a glass, he gulped down the content straight from the carton and sighed.

The brunette chuckled as he flopped down on the sofa, next to the younger D. Either he wasn't interested with their topic or he was too into the cartoon, Luffy made no comment. In fact, the youngest of the three haven't peeped all evening and that worried Law a bit. It was like his mind was off to somewhere. To La-La land perhaps? Very rare for the teen, in Law's opinion.

After staying mute for a moment, Law finally responded. "U-huh. And Mister Kidd told me that's because you were sleeping soundly like a three months old baby in his entire class. Probably your narcolepsy was driving him nuts."

"Whatever." Ace huffed in a childish manner. "Just keep your paws off him. He's mine."

At the declaration, Law rolled his eyes. "No worries, Mister Portgas. I can ensure you I'm not interested with an overly older, bird-faced blond."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong having older, blonde boyfriend! Ain't that right, Luffy?" The freckled youth threw the question once he emerged from the kitchen.

"Yup!" Without hesitation or whatsoever, Luffy answered his brother, surprising the dark skinned male. So Luffy WAS listening after all. Or maybe he just went along…

Wide smirk curled Ace's mouth. "Hah! See, he agreed with me!" The youth cheered, pacing the living room and straight to his bedroom. Although the bored 'whatever-you-say' look marred the brunette's face, Ace couldn't stop himself from grinning in satisfaction.

The Simpson show playing on the television didn't fail to pull a hysterical laughter from the younger D. And a smile from Law.

"LUUFFFFYYYY!"

Both males almost fall from the sofa in terror at the shrieking, crashing sound originated from Ace's room. It sounded like someone had been bloody murdered and Ace is the first person to find the mutilated body.

"Wha—" Luffy started but the look on Ace's face as he stood at the door frame caused the teen to snap his mouth shut. Tousled hair, panic all over his face, Ace could never look more miserable.

"Call the police, Lu! We've been robbed!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Now the confusion was at its peak. Law and Luffy stared at each other before giving their attention back to the older. D.

The medic student corked an eyebrow. "What on earth are you saying, Mister Portgas? Everything here is in perfect order."

True, not a single item in the living room was touched. Even the brunette's laptop in which Law had left it on the dining table since last night didn't move an inch. What kind of moronic robber would do that?

"My room. Everything's gone." Another large gulp of air. "My clothes, my books, my porn DVDs (for Ace, these particular item is more valuable than diamond), my guitar, everything! The only things that left are the bed, closet and the table."

Law didn't know whether he should laugh, grin, or act equally panic. None of those was done eventually. His expression was blank, no words came out from the brunette.

Then Ace focused his attention to his brother. "Go to your room, Luffy. See if anything missing and I'll call gramps—"

"Who knew you can be a panic type." A forth voice suddenly heard. Sudden chill ran through Ace's body. Don't tell him the robber is still here? Well, tough luck for the poor bastard. No one ever beat him when it comes to close combat and with his younger brother and the brunette around, the damn robber is considered lucky if he still could speak after they are done with him.

It turned out the robber wasn't actually a robber.

Out of nowhere, there was a big pink blob leaning against the wall next to Luffy's room. A LARGE pink blob who wore a sunglasses inside SOMEONE ELSES apartment, bright orange pants and he seemed to be holding a tube of Haagen-Dazs Blueberry Crumble Limited Edition in his left hand while the other hand scoffed a spoonful of the sweet treat.

Confusion, shocked and bewilderment all mixed together under one roof. No one breathed, spoke or even laughed for a full one minute.

Until Ace couldn't take it anymore and blurted out. "Wha—what are you doing here? How the hell did you get inside in the first place? Ugghh, why are you wearing that color? Is that my Haagen-Dazs?"

After receiving the outburst, Doflamingo only cocked his head to the side and cackled. "To answer that accordingly…" The blonde mumbled between mouthfuls of the dessert. "I'm here because I need to tell you that you'll be moving into the apartment next to mine and I've already moved all your personal belonging. Your landlord was the one who let me in after I bribed him. And pink is my favorite color, thank you very much. Your ice cream was looking all scrumptious and tempting just by sitting in your fridge, I couldn't help myself."

Ace wouldn't give a flying fuck about the rest of the statements. It was the first one that concerned him to the core.

"Moving? MOVING? Wait…" The youth's brows scrunched up. "Don't tell me it's YOU who took everything in our room? And you can't make us move! How about the rent? No way can we afford to pay that luxurious apartment."

"Fufufuffufufu. Ooh you need not to worry about that. I'll take care of your rent. Besides, what else do you have to lose? I take it is closer to your college and school, yes? All you have to do right now is get your asses out of here, so we can do some furniture shopping~~"

"HAAAHHHHH?" Three of them shrieked. Of course, Ace was the loudest.

"What's wrong?" Doflamingo asked. Now he had moved the wall and sat next to Luffy. His hand went to ruffle the jet black hair and the boy nuzzled to the touch immediately.

Ace looked at the man as though Doflamingo had suggested that he should jog around the park stark naked. "WHAT DO MEAN WHAT'S WRONG? Everything you said doesn't make sense in the first place! Why are doing this? Oh my god… you are getting revenge for the injury my brother had caused you, aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid, boy. Why would I do that? Let's just say I just feel like it." His finger travelled south and grazed Luffy's scruff. The boy purred in respond.

"Alright, something is definitely wrong with this picture. You want to support our house expanse just like that? Only sugar daddy says that!" Ace gasped at the horrific term.

The flamboyant man grinned from ear to ear. "Well… why don't you start calling my 'daddy' then?"

Ace felt like fainting.

But he settled it with another outburst.

"DADDY? That's outrageous! Absurd! If you're the sugar daddy, then what are we? Toy boys? Huh? No way! Not gonna happen! What happens to human rights? This is totally a violation to—"

"Say whatever you want, Ace." In his laid back manner, the tycoon's masculine voice cut in. "You're moving and I'll handle the rent. That's final. I WILL hire some people and drag that tight ass of yours if I have to."

"NAAANIIIII?"

The rest of words poured out from the freckled youth were unrecognizable since he was screaming obscenity, none of those who present in the room could understand a single word he said. It was like a crossover between alien language and caveman talk. To put it in a simplest way, it was actually amusing.

At last, Law decided to put a stop to his friend's madness. Surely some casualties ought to occur (even death maybe) sooner or later if he doesn't do something with the current situation.

With confidence like he had done this million times before, the brunette reached for his bag and pulled out a tranquilizer.

'Gods, I love this job.' Law thought gleefully as he stalked his friend from behind.

Too bad the brunette failed to see the exchanged look between Luffy and Doflamingo since he was too busy wrestling with Ace.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**A/N : Nyaaaaaa! I'm totally loooooovvveeee this pairing! I hope so are you.**


End file.
